This invention relates to remotely controlled decoys and method especially useful by turkey hunters.
Wild turkeys are among the most difficult of all animals to be successfully hunted. Wild turkeys have especially good eye sight encompassing a wide angle of vision and are especially sensitive to movement. Any sound or movement has been found to produce rapid flight of any wild turkey which is a prospect for the hunter. Moreover, turkey calls are generally of the mechanical type wherein a sound is produced by friction resulting from moving one selected member against another. When sound is produced in this fashion, and the hunter concealed as in wild growth or bushes and the like, the hunter is not visible to another hunter who may shoot at the sound of the call resulting in a safety hazard.
Heretofore, efforts have been made to produce radio controls for decoys, as for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,927, which illustrates details for propelling and guiding water fowl decoys. U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,614 illustrates a remotely controlled turkey for imparting movement. U.S. Pat. No. 2,227,242 illustrates a remotely controlled decoy having a call. The following U.S. Pat. Nos. further illustrate the state-of-the-art; 2,726,469; 2,747,314; 2,835,064; 3,079,719; 3,350,808; 3,916,553; and 4,314,423.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a decoy producing a remotely controlled sound so that the sound attracts birds and other hunters toward the decoy rather than the hunter.
Another important object of the invention is to provide a decoy producing visual movement and sound which is produced closely adjacent the decoy.
Another important object of the invention is to produce a decoy which may be remotely controlled for producing selected movement of the decoy together with manually controlled sound emanating adjacent the decoy.